


chance on 13

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	chance on 13

13

 

松本这一觉最初其实睡得不甚安稳，持续的低烧和药效的作用让他出了一身汗，可是身上的棉被却怎么也扯不开，直到感觉有一条冰凉的毛巾搭在了他的额头，才渐渐安稳的沉沉入睡。

睡醒的时候只感觉身上黏黏糊糊然后又饥肠辘辘，从床上站起来之后总算感觉身体轻松了很多。从酒店的窗户看下去，正值下午时段，太阳已经渐渐西沉，来来往往的路人都行色匆匆。

洗澡洗到一半的时候就听见了樱井进门的声音。

“润？”

 

“我在洗澡。”

“那要叫客房服务么，还是出去吃？”

“出去吃吧。”

从浴室出来的时候出门要穿的衣服就已经好好的摆在卧室的床上了，樱井还泡了两杯红茶，自己抱着一杯正坐在沙发上对着笔电敲敲打打，另一杯加了蓝莓果酱正在茶几上散发着温暖的香气。

“我说，我在你眼里是小孩子么，牛奶就算了，蓝莓红茶？”

这么说着，还是捧起了红茶杯子，一样坐在了沙发上。

“你都睡了一天了，现在喝咖啡的话，晚上还怎么睡得着。”

樱井从电脑里抬起脑袋，嘴角勾起微笑。

“还是说你晚上不打算睡觉了。”

说出口的话就是怎么听怎么不对劲。

“你在看什么？”

自知在厚脸皮这件事情上无论如何是赢不了樱井了的松本岔开了话题，凑过去看樱井的电脑。

“老本行，知己知彼百战百胜，我在看老爷子侄子的资料，詹姆斯，啧，真是个扔进人堆就认不出来的名字。”

“这真是个让人接都接不住的吐槽，所以呢，有什么发现？”

“就是正常的生平履历，这人压根就不是你的对手，大学毕业之后就一直游手好闲，要不是跟老爷子有血缘关系，压根连你们公司都进不了。”

松本在沙发上盘起腿，低头看向自己手里的茶杯，已经认不出原样额蓝莓静静地沉在茶杯底部。

“怕就怕只靠血缘关系他就已经赢了。”

在松本的想法里，老爷子之所以赏识并培养他，纯粹因为膝下只有一个女儿，又完全对于继承公司毫无兴趣。但是现在情况不同，老爷子现在有了亲侄子，对方又在公司工作，那自己无疑就是对方的眼中钉。

“润……”

“翔君，我最后要是输了，至少还有你这条退路不是？”

“我不会插手的，这是你的战斗。但是，润，需要我的时候尽管开口，任何帮助我都愿意提供。”

对于松本的话心领神会，樱井从一开始就没打算正面的和松本一起对抗老爷子。其一是松本有多骄傲他很清楚，不论是谁松本都不会允许对方擅自插手自己的事情。其二是他始终觉得老爷子并非只把松本当做女儿的替代者，而是认真的想把公司交给自己赏识的年轻人。

但是现在情况都还不明晰，去争论这些事情毫无意义。

“好了，我这一觉睡得可是只吃了一顿饭，去开车我带你去个地方吃饭。”

松本带樱井去的餐厅地处很偏僻的，从外表看起来也平平无奇——内部的装潢也依旧平平无奇，虽然正直晚饭时段，人也并不算很多。

松本倒像是熟门熟路一样，坐下之后就点了两人份的食物。

“你别看它位置很偏僻地方又不大，这里的汉堡肉真的好吃又便宜，我刚来美国领到第一笔工资的时候就是在这里给自己庆祝的。”

樱井张张嘴，终究什么都没说。说着这样的话的松本，让他感觉到自己的心脏像是被泡在柠檬水里一样涨的酸疼，但是他也很清楚松本说这些并不是想得到他的心疼，只是单纯地在叙述过去而已。

“从这里拐过去有间西餐厅，我以前就在里面打工来着。虽然装潢很好，但实话说真的又贵又难吃，我还是比较喜欢这里，翔君不会觉得不习惯吧？”

“你觉得好吃就肯定不会错了。”

选择靠窗的位置是很明智的，正值日落，阳光懒懒洋洋的照在餐桌上，端上来的汉堡虽然卖相普通，却的确散发着诱人的香气。

“如果不是时间紧张，其实有很多想要带你去看的地方，虽然翔君也在美国呆过一段时间，但是那肯定都是你没去过的地方。”

“以后有时间再去啊，我工作只要一部电脑就好了，在哪里都一样。”

吃完汉堡之后，松本继续着他的纽约一日游。就像是他说的那样，很多地方是当初在这里工作的樱井不会去的，一是工作忙，二是这些地方不是樱井会踏足的地方，有些甚至脏乱而且治安也不好，但是松本却相当游刃有余的在前面领路。

“润，这些地方，老爷子的势力也监视不到吧。”

松本歪歪头，不太能理解樱井为什么突然这么问，只是从善如流的回答了这个问题。

“老爷子才不会踏足这种地方，我觉得他都不会踏足他住的那个街区以外的地方。”

然后就被樱井牵住了左手，温柔而缓慢的，变成了十指紧扣的姿势。

“反正又不担心被人看到。”

在太阳彻底落山之前，两个人就这么手牵手，漫无目的的在街上游荡。时不时地松本会讲到他曾经在这里发生的趣事，更多的时候两个人都沉默着，享受只属于彼此的温情的时刻。

天完全黑下来的时候他们已经离酒店，还有停靠车子的位置很远了。樱井在心里盘算着要不要先打电话叫辆车，松本却已经拉着他走进了一栋公寓。

下半部分是租客，上半部分是酒店，当然比起他们住的酒店环境要差得远的多。但松本看起来和店主却是熟人，先是寒暄了几句，接着对方就递给了松本一把钥匙，一副我明白我懂得的样子看了樱井几眼之后拍了拍松本的肩膀。

“你跟着这里很熟？”

想起之前两个人还没戳破彼此的时候，松本表现出来的对于某些事情的驾轻就熟，樱井压着嗓子有些郁闷的问了一句。

“就像是翔君的那间公寓一样，这里也是我的秘密基地。觉得烦闷的时候就会过来开间房一个人呆着，虽然设施比不得五星级酒店，但胜在干净也清净。”

说完一顿，在樱井抿起的唇角上落下一吻。

“同样的，我也没带任何人来过噢。”

然后毫不意外的刚刚落锁转身就被抵在门上吻住了，樱井细细的碾过松本的唇舌，单手扣住对方的腰让他更接近自己，在耳边压低了声音开口。

“要先洗澡么？”

松本抱住樱井的脖子靠在他的肩膀上，声音里已经带上了隐约的情欲，偏偏又夹杂着笑意撩人心扉。

“你忍得住我就洗。”

话已经说得如此露骨，樱井也就没有任何不继续下去的理由了。

松本刚刚躺在床上，樱井就压了上来，柔软的床铺因为承受着两个人的重量而陷下去。比起刚刚那个试探性的吻，樱井轻咬着松本的下唇，满意的感觉到对方顺从的张开嘴迎接他的进入。然后细细的舔过松本的口腔内壁，感觉到对方的呼吸一点点加重之后，手也毫不客气的掀开了松本的衣摆，在对方光滑的后背上来回抚摸。

这身衣服是樱井准备的，但是他现在很后悔没准备便捷的衣服，而是垂涎着对方漂亮的腰线准备了牛仔裤和紧身的打底。平时看着好看，到了床上就显得多余。

而且该死的他还不能把衣服撕破。

隔着牛仔裤厚实的布料，也能感觉到松本的下身已经精神起来，樱井的手刚刚摁上去，就听到松本的闷哼。

拉掉了上衣之后，只穿着牛仔裤的松本看起来就像是可口的点心，再加上他虽然没有什么主动的动作，小腿却已经勾在了樱井身上，惹得樱井真是恨不得立刻扯掉这条碍事的牛仔裤。

半坐起身，樱井手都有些不稳的去解松本牛仔裤的皮带。虽然这不是第一次，可是上次松本处在半无意识的状态，更何况这一次的两个人已经心意相通。

扯掉了牛仔裤之后却不急着去拉松本身上唯一的遮挡物了，樱井倾下身，舔吻着松本平坦的小腹，然后渐渐下移，隔着内部薄薄的布料去舔舐已经勃起的下身。

“……唔…别…那里……”

刚刚还小恶魔一般挑逗着樱井的松本先败下阵来，多日来未得到缓解的欲望此刻被心爱的人逗弄着，只让他感觉到心痒难耐，双手抓着身下的被单咬着嘴唇隐忍着欲望，甜腻的呻吟却还是从唇齿中泄露出来。

还好樱井也一样不想做过多的床戏，只想在此刻深深地占有着眼前的人。

挑逗着松本的欲望再次胀大之后，樱井抬手拿过了一边的润滑剂——如果不是沉迷在欲望之中，他大概还会调侃一下松本带他来这里的想法，毕竟不是所有酒店都会直接备着润滑剂这种东西。不过此刻樱井显然也没有这种余裕，一边吮吸着松本后颈柔软的肌肤，右手就伸到了两腿之间。先是恶意的在大腿内侧柔软的肌肤上揉捏起来，在感觉到松本全身都紧绷起来之后，沾着润滑剂的手才来到了臀部。

刚刚伸进去一指，就感觉到火热的内壁吮吸着自己的食指。

“看来润的身体要比大脑诚实的多呢。”

松本却没有余裕去反驳他，揽着樱井脖颈的手死死地扣在樱井的后背，一面自己刻意的放松着身体，一面又因为樱井的进攻而不自觉绷紧了后背。

完全插入三指之后，樱井却没有急着进入，而是一边在松本的胸前挑火，一边刺激着对方的下身。力道不轻的刺激着阴囊，然后又用灵巧的手指在铃口来回拨弄，满意的感觉到松本的整个身体都在随着他的动作向上挺。

但当松本快要接近高潮时，樱井却恶意的停了下来，在敏感的阴部来回轻抚，任凭松本扭动的身体发出甜腻的呻吟，却不再有进一步的动作。

“翔君.....”

“润，你知道你什么时候最迷人么......就是这样看我的时候....”

轻吻落在松本的眼角，然后吻住了他不断呻吟的嘴唇，樱井收回手扣住松本的胯骨，把自己送了进去。被火热的柔软包裹住的一刹那，颤栗从尾骨通过脊椎直达大脑，接着就是毫无保留的抽插。

樱井进入的那一刻，被撩拨得到了极限的松本就射了出来。但是樱井丝毫没有给他喘息的机会，把他酥麻的小腿压在大腿上叠成M字，露出柔软的小穴不断地冲刺。被顶的已经没办法完整发声的松本摁着樱井的肩膀，高潮过后敏感的身体难以承受这样强的刺激，颤抖着哭了出声。

温热的眼泪划过眼角，樱井伸出舌头一一温柔的舔舐，手掌拂开松本额头已经被汗湿的刘海，轻轻地吻在他的额头。但是下身的动作却越发激烈起来，不断地发出淫靡的水声。

感觉到松本的下身再次硬起来之后，樱井翻过身让松本坐在他身上，扶住对方已经酥软的腰部，借着坐姿更深入的挺近到松本的身体里。

“唔.....表....坐....坐不住....”

虽然双臂努力的撑着身体，但是完全软下来的腰让松本根本难以支撑自己的身体，只能随着樱井的挺动不断地前后摇晃，带着哭声的呻吟让埋在他身体里的樱井的下身更加肿胀起来。

最后还是樱井心软了，扶着松本的腰让对方趴在自己身上，一手扣在松本的后颈，一手抱着他的腰，再次加快了下身的动作。

感觉到小腹部顶着自己的东西喷射出温热的液体，随着高潮，松本的后穴也收紧起来，狠狠地绞着樱井的性器。松本张开嘴咬住樱井的肩膀，承受着樱井不断加快又不断更用力的撞击，最终才在松本身体里泄了出来。

保持着这样的动作沉默了片刻，樱井才拍拍已经被生理性的泪水模糊了双眼的松本的后背。

“我抱你去洗澡？”

张张嘴却发现嘶哑的嗓音已经完全发不出声音的的松本只有微弱的点头来回应。

结果不免的在浴室里又做了一次，等到真的收拾好再躺回床上已经是深夜了。樱井揽着已经累到不愿意动的松本，握着松本戴着戒指的左手吻了吻松本的额角。

“我希望这样的日子能一直过下去。”

“嗯。”

“润，我现在觉得很幸福。”

“嗯。”

“我爱你。”

然后却已经没有回应了，松本靠在樱井的肩膀上，闭着眼睛安稳的睡着了，纤长的睫毛落下阴影，只有带着微笑的唇角能透露他此刻的心情。

“晚安。”

第二天两个人都睡到了日上三竿，醒来还没来得及互道早安，就被闹人的电话打断。

而且两个人的电话几乎是同时响起，无奈的相视而笑，都选择靠在靠枕上接起了手机。

樱井是在听到了电话那边的消息的下一刻，就感觉到他身边的松本整个人都绷紧了起来，接着望向自己的眼神就充满了迷茫。

“翔君......”

樱井把松本轻轻抱进怀里，如同捧着易碎的工艺品一样，轻轻地拍着怀里的人的后背，打在自己肩膀上的眼泪如同火热一般灼人。

老爷子死了。


End file.
